LPI Huntsville
The prison ship Huntsville, under the control of Liberty Police, Inc. (LPI), is commonly referred to by prisoners and locals alike as "The Wall." Xenos make up a large percentage of the population and are isolated here to minimize exposure to other inmates in the penal system. Apart from the prisoners and jailers, the Bounty Hunters Guild also maintains an onboard presence in the event of any unforeseen escape attempts. Infocard *LOCATION: Texas System *CLASS: Tantalus *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Restricted *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: 8K Ships For Sale None Commodities For Sale *H-Fuel - $416 *Oxygen - $6 *Water - $48 Guns For Sale *Justice Mk I *Justice Mk II *Justice Mk III *Lavablade Mk I *Lavablade Mk II *Lavablade Mk III *Magma Hammer Mk I *Vengeance Mk I Turrets For Sale *Lavablade Turret Mk I *Lavablade Turret Mk II Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile *Javelin Missile *Slingshot Missile *Stalker Missile *Sweeper Missile *Windstalker Missile Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield *Sentry Fr. Shield *Sentry H.F. Shield *Sentry L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Wardog Mine News PRISONER DIES IN ESCAPE ATTEMPT: HUNTSVILLE -- Liberty Rogue Jerry Bender died yesterday when he suffocated inside the Consumer Goods container he was trying to escape in. The brigand was able to sneak into the container of Textiles being shipped to New York, but he did not account for the oxygen that he would need to survive the journey. His container was loaded aboard an express transport bound for Manhattan, but a backup at the New York Gate caused the shipment to arrive 2 hours too late for the unfortunate escapee. XENO PRISON POPULATIONS GROWING: HUNTSVILLE -- Soon a Xeno leader will finish his sentence aboard the Huntsville and likely rejoin his partners in crime. Figures show that for every Xeno that enters the Texas prison system, three more exit. Apparently the Xenos are using the LPI ships as prime recruiting stations for their war against foreign shippers. This criminal group is currently the fastest growing illegal faction within Liberty. If this trend continues, Xenos will outnumber Rogues in fifteen years. Rumors Bounty Hunters Guild "This system is a Bounty Hunter's dream. Point your ship in a direction, start flying, and sooner or later you're going to run into somebody who is wanted for a bounty — especially on the west side of the system. West Texas is a dangerous cesspool." "I like to patrol out by the Negra Pequena and the North Dallas Debris Field. You can find Rogues, Outcasts, Xenos, and Junkers in that area. There is a Jump Hole around there that leads to New York, I believe. Somehow a lot of the criminals find their way into this system from California in that general area, too." "The radiation pocket in the center of the West Dallas Debris Field will fry your ship quick. One of my favorite things to do is chase the scumbags I'm following into that area, and then I let the radiation do my work for me." "IC pays me well to protect their interests in Texas. They don't have any people or offices here, but this is a very important system for them. The majority of the crime that goes on in Liberty goes on right here in this system. And since most of the stolen cargo is insured by IC... well, you get the idea." "I believe that an Outcast would rather die than go to prison. I don't know of any currently at this facility. I think that any Outcasts who do happen to get captured go to the Sugarland." "I've seen the Jump Hole in this system that leads to California. It is in the West Dallas Debris Field, just north of the radiation pocket." "Not too long ago there was a prison break by some Rogues from a Sugarland work convoy in the East Dallas Debris Field. They fled into the Pequena Negra Cloud, pursued by a Bounty Hunter named Annie "Shorty" Davis. She flew a nice rig called "the Avenger." The Rogues eventually doubled back and escaped through the California Hole. Annie must have gotten confused in there, or maybe her ship was damaged by some enemy fire. Either way, she never emerged from that dark cloud." Liberty Police, Incorporated "I oversee the workers in the textile wing of this prison facility. The clothes you are wearing right now were made by convicts who work under my supervision." "This facility houses all the Xenos we apprehend in Liberty space. The Xenos are a relatively small faction, but their numbers are constantly growing. This place is where they do their recruiting." "Any Outcasts that are captured are sent to the Sugarland; if they come here they will die. Xenos hate Outcasts because they are so different and foreign. So any Outcast who dies will be killed within days by the Xeno population." "The convoys that run prisoners to this base from other systems in Liberty are under constant attack. Criminals are always trying to break their comrades out before they reach this base. Once they get here, the apprehended criminals are here to stay." "All of the work done at this ship actually takes place onboard. If you were ever to find yourself an inmate on the Sugarland, you might be put on a work detail clearing radioactive debris from one of the debris fields in this system." "We don't do a lot of security patrols in this system; we leave most of that to the Navy or Bounty Hunters. This is more of a corrections area for LPI than anything else. We are most concerned with keeping the prisoners here and putting them to work once they arrive, not necessarily catching them." "One of the patrols that we make in this system is the Trade Lane from Houston to the New York Jump Gate. There are too many attacks on that small part of Texas space to ignore." "The East Dallas Debris Field is where many inmates are transported from the other penal ship Sugarland to clean up the scrap. The radiation has died down quite a bit in that field since the Dallas incident, but it is still too dangerous for civilian workers." "Many of the civilians in this system have four choices: work for LPI on one of the penal ships, become a Bounty Hunter, work at Houston in the Fertilizer plants, or become a criminal. I chose working for LPI; it was the safest choice." Universal Shipping "This base receives Pharmaceuticals, Side Arms, and the usual supplies from Houston. While I'm here between shipments I get a chance to see the scum who harass our shipping concerns. They're behind bars or making toys in the factory." "This is the only safe zone in Texas, behind the F-Zone boundary of weapon platforms and satellites controlled by the military. No Universal ship would ever be caught over there. That's criminal country." "It is a wonder that anything arrives or leaves this system. Most of the criminals in Liberty reside in Texas. The Navy and LPI do their best to curb piracy and theft within Texas, but it's not enough. All our shipments that pass through here are insured by IC, so I suppose it becomes their problem — except for our pilots, who get killed in pirate attacks." Category:Bases Category:House Police Category:Liberty Systems Category:Prisons